Journey to the Past
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Keth Redfox lost her parents on her thirteenth birthday, but with the help of a celestial being named Astrid she has a chance to stop it from happening by traveling to the past and interacting with her parents and the rest in their glory days.


Hello people, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now. So I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I particularly agree with some of the pairings I did for the parents. But here it is. Sorry if this chapter is so long.

I swallowed down tears as I walked among the scattered remains of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Everyone was gone, or at least the adults were gone. Vanished into thin air, their exceeds with them. The adults from Sabertooth who'd been visiting had vanished as well. God I was such a crybaby. "Hey Keth. Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked as a hand was placed on my shoulder. Even though the voice was familiar I was still jumpy from the explosion. I whirled around to perform a round house kick to whoever had touched me. However my foot was caught in an almost like grip. "Guess so since you're already attacking everything in sight." Dunc continued to laugh, but didn't let go of my foot.

"If I remember correctly Dunc if she's attacking everything in sight she's upset." Roscoe spoke as he walked up behind Dunc. I looked both of my friends over. Dunc had short blue hair and dazzling green eyes, his outfit consisted of a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Roscoe on the other hand had spikey blue hair and even bluer eyes, his outfit was a bright red T-shirt, spotted pants, and sneakers. I suppose he thought he was making a fashion statement of some kind, though it was better than his father's constant stripping.

"May I have my fucking foot back?" I growled as I glared at the both of them. They turned back to me.

"Oooops." Dunc said as if he'd forgotten that he was pretty much holding me hostage. Dunc dropped my foot. It fell like lead to the ground easily snapping through the charred wood beneath my feet.

"Why are you in such a bad mood anyway Keth?" Dunc asked slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"You don't know? Look around us Dunc! Our parents are gone! The guild building was destroyed." I shouted my fists clutching and unclenching at my side.

Someone ahead of us sighed. "the older ones may be gone, but they wouldn't want us fighting each other." Asuka said as she leaned against the surprisingly still standing request board. Out of the brats of the Fairy Tail guild Asuka was the oldest at twenty-three. The youngest were Astra and Mikel Conbolt, three year old twins.

"Yeah Keth, what would your father say if he was here?" Audi Scarlet sneered at me. She had always hated me, mostly due to the fact she had a huge crush on Kane and she honestly thought I gave a damn.

"If my da was here I'd be getting' my navel pierced." I answered smoothly as I looked Audi up and down. We may have hated each other's guts, but everyone was a part of Fairy Tail and therefore family, I had to make sure she wasn't hurt. Her blood red hair was thrown into a high ponytail and her brown eyes glared at me, though that was nothing new. Her outfit consisted of a white tube top, a blood red skirt, and black knee high boots, buckles going all up the side. She bore no visible scratches, cuts, or other wounds.

"You do remember Mom was against that right?" Kane asked as he joined us. Ah finally the biological big bother arrives. He had long black hair and hazel eyes. Kane, along with Corlis strauss, was the next oldest at fifteen.

"Yeah, but me and Da were going to sneak out and get it done anyway." I replied as something crunched under my foot. I knelt down and swept the debris off of whatever I'd stepped on. It was a box. A present box. Slowly my fingers untied the tangled ribbons that held it together. Inside was a black cat ear shaped hat. The newest for my collection and most likely my birthday present from my mom. Once again I found myself swallowing back tears as I pulled off my current cat ear shaped hat and put on the black one. "Alright Asuka, you're the oldest as I straightened out.

Asuka sighed as if she really didn't want to be in charge. She probably didn't, I reminded myself. "Gather everyone together. We'll regroup at the old guild hall, the one our folks had while they were doing the GMGs." She said. We all nodded and went searching for the people who'd been left behind. Kane and I went in one direction while Dunc and Roscoe went in another. Around us rumbled was shifted, shoved, and kicked aside.

"Well somebody's in a mood." A friendly voice laughed, but I'd known the owner of the voice since we were five and I could tell he was rattled.

"Zeke!" I shouted throwing my arms around one of my best friends' neck.

"Nice to know even though you're cranky you're still happy to see me." Zeke muttered as I pulled back to make sure he wasn't too injured. Spiky white hair, some of it hanging in his blue eyes, his outfit consisted of a tan t-shirt, jeans, and white combat boots.

"Don't get used to it Eucliff." Kane grumbled. I would never understand why the two of them hated each other so much. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Come on let's go find your god brother." I said offering Zeke my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

"Why do you think they targeted out 'rents?" Zeke asked as we walked through more clutter. Something squished underfoot. My birthday cake, six layers of alternating chocolate and red velvety goodness with chocolate and mint flavored icing cascading down all sides. My mouth had watered the first time I saw it, but now the mere thought of the cake, or even my birthday, made me sick.

"I don't know, but they could have waited a month and a day. After all July seventh was supposed to be voodoo day for Dragon slayers." I grumbled. Because everything seemed to happen in sevens around the Dragon Slayers I referred to it as voodoo.

"If this was just for Dragon Slayers the three of us would still be with our dads and our moms would be here instead."

"Oh don't I wish that was the case." I muttered. After all what could I say I was a daddy's girl. Unfortunately this comment earned me a smack to the back of the head from Kane.

"What was that for?" I growled rubbing the back of my head.

"We should be more concerned with the situation we're in instead of bothering with who's, why's, how's, or what if's." Kane grumbled. Ah yes Mister Logic, he had to get that from Mom. Much like I got my temper from Dad.

"Oi! I found Felix." And there was Spot, an exceed who'd become a part of our family. Felix was not only Zeke's god brother, but Emery's half-brother. Spot landed on Felix's head and the boy in question groaned thought he wasn't completely awake yet.

"Thanks Spot." I said as I walked over to the semi-conscious boy. "Oi Felix, wake up!" I shouted kicking him in the head. Beside me Zeke flinched.

"Ow." Felix groaned holding his head as he sat up. "What was that for Keth?" He questioned even though his eyes were closed. It was sweet that he could regonize my kick to the head.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked with crossed arms.

"You're the only one who kicks people in their heads." Felix answered opening one brown eye to glare at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Says you." I replied as I looked him over. He had a small cut on his forehead, but otherwise appeared fine. His black hair was pulled back into a small braid while his clothes consisted of a black jacket, khaki pants, and sneakers.

"Zeke do you happen to know any other females who try to kick you in the head even if their legs don't reach?" Felix asked turning to my white haired friend.

"Nope. Just Keth here." Zeke answered slinging an arm around my shoulders. Kane removed his arm. I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw some rubble move.

"Hey guys. Looks like someone's breathing over here." I grumbled walking over to the movement. The debris above whoever it was was a large piece of roof. I planted my foot and grabbed the hunk of roof before giving a nice hard yank. The person that lied injured before me was no one I recognized which meant he didn't belong here. I knew everyone in Fairy Tail. The guy's skin was blue, a light blue, while his robe was dark blue with stars covering it. "Who are you?" I growled.

"Astrid." Oh yeah like that was original.

"And what are you doing here?" I grumbled as I grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Your parents angered my sister many years ago and she had decided to take her vengeance." He answered.

"So you could have stopped this?" I snapped my anger once again flaring up.

"Yes, but now that duty falls on you." He answered.

"Excuse me?" Kane growled as he glared at Astrid, or whoever this guy was. Ah big brother to my rescue, too bad I could wipe the floor with him.

"I will have to send you and the others back in time to either correct you parents' mistake and appease my sister or stop it from happening in the first place. "The guy said his voice slightly raspy.

"Me and the others?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Well at the moment I only have the power to send you. Once you get to the other side you'll have to assemble a machine that will amplify the power of the clock to bring the others." Astrid said.

"And what if I don't wanna go?" I growled though in my head I was wondering why me? I mean there were others out there who could probably use their magic better to use a machine to amplify the "power of the clock".

"You have four years to decide." The being said before passing out.

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Are you sure you wanna do this Keth?" Kane asked me. I rolled my eyes. He was the fifth person to ask me this.

"Kane you should know my answer better than anyone, except maybe Vincent, if it means seeing our parents again I'm more than ready." I replied trying hard to keep a biting tone out of my voice.

"Keth please come stand I the center of the symbol." Astrid said. I nodded as I moved to where I was directed. "Now take this pocket watch, you'll need it when you finish the machine." Astrid said floating over to me and handing me the pocket watch in question, it was big, about the size of my hand and gold with an intricate and complicated design around it. I clipped the chain to the top of my skirt.

"Say your good-byes now ladies and gentlemen." I announced. I was looking out at my incomplete family as Astrid said a chant in a language I didn't recognize. I took a deep breath as powerful magic swirled around me. It was warm and cold. Hard and soft. I didn't know whether I reached my destination or not. I passed out.


End file.
